


Rule #13

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: “Why are you not naked already,” Keith growled as he pushed his way into Lance’s room, practically throwing him on the bed.“I’m sorry, would you prefer I just lie around my room naked all night waiting for you to show up?”“Yes.”“Yeah, OK. You’re right. That’s a really good idea. Rule number 13?”“Rule number 13,” Keith confirmed before ripping Lance’s shirt open.***This work is part of a series of one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of Transformations. I recommend reading Transformations first. The above quote is actually from Transformation. This work isn't a continuation of that scene, but rather a result of Rule number 13.





	Rule #13

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> So, rule 13 is kind of a cheat? It's sort of more about the situation that arose out of rule 14. (Don't worry, there's still going to be a rule 14 in this series. I just have different plans for that one...) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this. As I mentioned in the summary, this fic is expanding on a scene from chapter 3 of Transformations (link above). I do recommend reading that one first, but.... eh, you might understand enough of what's going on if you start here. Basic premise is that Keith and Lance are fuck buddies, Keith turns into a Galra each night, and they've come up with a lot of rules in an attempt to keep any actual feelings out of the situation. (Spoiler alert: that doesn't work at all)

When Keith enters the room, Lance is completely naked, as agreed. He’s lying on his stomach, head at the far end of his bed. Keith can see the shine of fresh lube on his ass. He can also see that Lance is fast asleep, his face slack and his shoulders rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

Keith doesn’t even realize that he’s unzipped his pants until they’re halfway down his thighs, he’s so fixated on the sight before him. He steps out of his jeans and finishes crossing to the bed, kneeling on the sheets and straddling Lance’s legs. Reverently, he rests a hand on one perfect globe of Lance’s ass. The other boy moans, pushing back into the touch, his hips lifting ever so slightly from the bed. But he doesn’t wake up. 

Keith’s thumb swipes across Lance’s flesh to the edge of the sticky shine. He pauses, then continues to press the digit between Lance’s cheeks. He watches as the finger is swallowed up by Lance’s glorious ass, disappearing almost completely, enveloped in slick warmth. 

His other hand comes down and he spreads lance apart, revealing the shiny cleft and the red, loose hole within. Lance moans again and his hole clenches. Keith imagines being inside, feeling that pressure tighten around him as he thrusts into Lance. His grip tightens, claws pressing into firm flesh. Lance gasps and twitches in Keith’s grip, and he lets go immediately. The disappointed keen that slips from Lance’s gorgeous lips has Keith gasping with the effort of not touching him again. 

He should wake Lance. He really should. But maybe not just yet. 

Keith is hard, has been for the last hour, sitting in his room, waiting for the transformation and imagining what he would do to Lance once it was complete. He looks at Lance’s ass again, that perfect ass. He lowers himself to rub against it, just for a moment. 

“Keith,” Lance whispers in his sleep. 

Keith pushes harder against him. Lance never says his name like that, more of a purr than an actual word. Normally Lance says his name with a hint of annoyance or a moan of desire, but this is different, this sigh of a word said so gently. Keith needs to hear it again. 

The bottle of lube is still lying on the bed next to Lance’s hand. Keith snatches it up, pouring more than he needs into his hand. He slicks himself up quickly, letting the friction and his overly warm skin heat the lube. His hand is nearly dripping with the stuff when he finishes, and he swipes it between Lance’s cheeks and thighs before wiping the excess on the sheets. He tightens his knees, pushing Lance’s legs together, watching as the muscles of his ass tighten in response. 

Then he slides against him again, harder this time, pushing into that cleft. 

Lance sighs again, but he doesn’t say Keith’s name. Keith ruts against him, harder this time, the slide of tight flesh around his dick is quickly blocking out all reason, and he increases his pace, Lance’s smooth skin brushing against him, his balls sliding against Lance’s thighs, and Keith never thought it could feel this good, not even being inside him yet. 

Keith’s arms give out and he almost falls directly onto Lance, but he manages to catch himself with his elbows. Lance’s face is inches away from Keith’s own, his eyes still closed and his face still slack with sleep. Keith’s hips twitch and Lance moans. 

“Not even awake and you can’t get enough of me,” Keith mutters, pressing a kiss below Lance’s ear. “God, you’re so tight and I’m not even inside you yet.” Keith thrusts again and he feels the head of his dick catch on Lance’s rim. Lance gasps and Keith can’t help but to press his face into Lance’s hair, breathing in the smell of him and that small, lingering scent of Keith that lives beneath his skin now. “Want to be inside you,” Keith mutters. “Want to be inside you so bad, but you have to wake up first. Wake up so I can fill you up. Wake up so I can make you scream my name.” 

Lance moans again, turning his head away. Keith growls and grinds against him harder. Lance’s eyes flutter open and Keith’s breath quickens. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting Lance to do when he wakes up and realizes what Keith is doing. He does know what he hopes Lance will do. Lance doesn’t disappoint. After a moment of catching his bearings, a grin spreads across his face and he begins to push back against Keith, his ass clenching in the best way around Keith, making him moan from the pressure.

Keith wants to be inside him, but there’s no time. He is so close to coming. Instead, he sits back, his dick twitching in the cold air after being surrounded by Lance’s heat for so long. He tugs at Lance’s hips, pulling until he’s on his knees. Lance’s head is still resting on the mattress, his arms pooled in front of him as he looks over his shoulder to see what Keith is doing. 

Keith presses his face between Lance’s cheeks, unable to resist running his tongue over Lance’s hole, tasting him, along with the bit of Keith’s own pre-cum that’s smeared there. He pushes his tongue inside and Lance’s head drops back to the sheets, His hands grasping at whatever they can find. Lance loves to be eaten out. He begins thrusting back on Keith’s mouth, tiny little movements, but it’s almost enough to push Keith over the edge. He grabs the lube again, re-applying it to Lance’s thighs as his tongue digs deeper and deeper. Finally, he pulls out. Lance keens in disappointment, but Keith is already moving on, pushing Lance’s legs together, bracketing Lance’s knees between his own to keep them tight, and pushing into the warm heat of Lance’s thighs. 

Keith groans at the pressure, sagging forward, His hands grip onto either side of Lance’s hips, keeping himself upright as he begins to thrust in earnest. Lance is moaning below him. One of his hands has slipped between his legs and Keith can practically picture the way Lance must be stroking himself. Keith continues to thrust, his dick sliding between Lance’s perfect, muscular thighs, brushing against the back of his balls. The smack of skin on skin fills the room. Keith knows this is going to leave a mark and the thought only spurs him on. Lance cries out below him, wailing with pleasure as he comes, and Keith is not far behind.

They collapse onto their sides, still pressed together, panting heavily. Keith places his hand on Lance’s stomach, feeling the mess of cum there. His other hand slides down to Lance’s thighs, finding a similar mess. Keith hums, rubbing the slick substance into Lance’s thighs. 

“What are you doing?” Lance mumbles sleepily. 

“I can already smell myself beneath your skin,” Keith whispers, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin behind Lance’s ear. “I want to make that last.” Keith places a sleepy kiss against Lance’s skin, making him shiver. There’s more he wants to tell him, so much more, but unconsciousness is already dragging him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this work! As always, you can follow me on tumblr under the username [sscalliwag](https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/) for updates, extras, info about my other fics, fic recs, etc. It's almost entirely Klance right now, sooo... yeah.
> 
> Also, For some reason, my links on Ao3 have been a little temperamental lately. They'll work for a while and then the code gets corrupted somehow? I don't really know what's happening there, so you can also copy and paste the following link to get to my tumblr: https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/


End file.
